Tu recuerdo acabó conmigo
by Lilith-chan
Summary: Song Fic. Shonen ai. Suzaku reflexiona sobre su vida sin Lelouch. Spoiler capítulo 25 de Code Geass R2.


Hola a todos.

Este es mi primer **Song Fic**, por lo que no estoy tan segura de cómo ha quedado. También es mi primer fic de Code Geass.

La canción seleccionada fue _**Angel**_ de _**Judas Priest.**_

Tengan en cuenta que este es un fic **shonen ai** (**SuzakuxLelouch**), en donde se hace **spoiler** del final de **Code Geass R2**.

Espero que lo disfruten y comenten.

Aclaración (lo de siempre): Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Tu recuerdo acabó conmigo**

_Angel,_

_Put sad winds around me now_

_Protect me from this world of sin_

_So that we can rise again_

Desde que tu alma se elevó al cielo siento que el mundo está podrido. Por más que mire los rostros felices, de los ignorantes de tu sacrificio, no puedo sonreír con ellos. En parte me alegra no poder quitarme la máscara de Zero frente al resto, porque de ser así, descubrirían lo falso que es este héroe incapaz de superar su culpa

_Oh angel,_

_We can find our way somehow_

_Escaping from the world we`re in_

_To a place where be began_

En el último instante, cuando me diste la última orden a cumplir, quise negarla, quise evitar ese complot, quise evitar bañarme con tu sangre… pero ya era tarde. Había sido yo quien deseaba acabar contigo desde el principio y, aunque pensé en rogar que te quedaras junto a mi, arrodillarme y pedir ser tu caballero por siempre, mi orgullo me lo impidió. Ahora pienso, que toda mi vida, ha estado llena de arrepentimientos ¡Cómo desearía volver atrás y estar contigo!

_And I know we`ll find_

_A better place and peace of mind_

_Just tell me that it`s all you want_

_For you and me_

_Angel won´t you set me free_

Sólo me queda pensar en la reencarnación. Únicamente puedo soñar que, en la próxima vida, estaré contigo y lo daré todo por ti, así como tú lo hiciste por mi sin dar aviso, simplemente actuando ocultamente; quiero el castigo del sacrificio no valorado en la siguiente vida, para así sufrir lo mismo que tú sufriste. Aunque, cuando pienso todo esto, sé que no será posible, porque tú nunca fuiste un ingrato como yo. Seguramente nunca lo serás.

_Angel,_

_Remember how we chased the sun_

_Then reaching for the stars at night_

_As our lives had just began_

Mi cama se siente vacía sin ti. Tu aroma, tus cabellos, tus marcas se han esfumado. Ya no la siento como mi cama. Esta no es mi cama, porque mi cama también era la tuya y, en esta cama, no está presente tu esencia. Lanzo un cojín con furia, empuñó mis manos y grito en silencio, un grito gutural y desgarrador que sólo lo podemos escuchar tú y yo, mientras que mis manos parecen golpear con furia el colchón. La verdad es que ya no lo sé. Supongo que he perdido el control.

_When I close muy eyes_

_I hear your velvets wings and cry_

_I`m waiting here whit open arms_

_Oh can`t you see_

_Angel shine your light on me_

Mis manos se aferran a las sábanas, mientras que mi grito se ha convertido en un desgarrador llanto silencioso. Mi pecho está oprimido y me duele el cuerpo de tanto sufrir. No soporto extrañarte, no soporto seguir amándote, no soporto que te hayas marchado sin escuchar mi perdón. Pero por sobre todo, me espanta y carcome la idea de haber creído que te odiaba, siendo que en el fondo, lo único que me hacía feliz, era ser tuyo. Suzaku Kururugi, caballero de su majestad, Lelouch vi Britania. Esa era la única identidad que siempre estuve buscando y que no valoré al conseguirla.

_Angel we`ll meet once more I`ll pray_

_When all my sins are washed away_

_Hold me inside your wings and stay_

_Angel take me far away_

En este instante, saldría a gritar que soy tu caballero y no Zero, saldría a gritar _¡¡¡All Hail Lelouch!!! _aunque las balas llovieran sobre mi. Mis lágrimas han cesado, parece ser que mis ojos se han secado y mis fuerzas agotado. No resisto más. Me encojo en la amplia cama y siento la debilidad. La contradicción me vuelve a invadir. Finalmente descubro, que es una vanidad de mi parte siquiera pedir ser tu caballero, porque tú eras mi fuerza. Tú eres mi fuerza. Ha llegado el momento de ser la tuya. Parezco flotar, aunque estoy seguro de que mis pies aún pisan la tierra. Me siento ligero.

_Put sad wings around me now_

_Angel, take me far away_

_Put sad wings around me now_

_So that we can rise again_

Desfallezco, desfallezco, desfallezco. Y me siento orgulloso. Me siento feliz porque, por fin, podré estar a tu lado, irme junto a ti y no separarme más. Te amo, Lelouch. Te amo tanto, que incluso la maldición de tu Geass que me impedía morir se percató de que lo mío no era vida y se ha marchado para dejarme vivir a mi manera.

_Put sad wings around me now_

_Angel, take me far away_

_Put sad wings around me now_

_So that we can rise again_

No vi el instante en que salí a la calle y grité lo que tenía pensado. Tampoco vi el instante en que las balas cayeron por montones sobre mi. Mucho menos escuché los murmullos de las personas, las exclamaciones aterradas sobre mi "resurrección" y la identidad de Zero. El dolor se ha ido y una sonrisa brota de mi en el instante en que una pluma blanca cae del cielo. Con gran esfuerzo mantengo una mano alzada, intentando coger lo único que me separa de ti en este instante.

- Lelouch… ha llegado mi turno… de protegerte… porque te…


End file.
